


first night

by PB_and_lies



Category: The Age of Darkness series - Katy Rose Pool
Genre: Fluff, Hector mentioned, I can't put much energy into anything, Janton, Judeton?, M/M, Taverna, What city is this in? I HAVE NO IDEA, What's their ship name agh, jude/anton - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24704845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PB_and_lies/pseuds/PB_and_lies
Summary: Takes place after Jude and Anton are reunited, they're spending the night at A N O T H E R taverna because, you know, manhunt
Relationships: Anton/Jude (Age of Darkness Series)
Kudos: 16





	first night

The Order didn't matter. It had never mattered. The only thing that did was the boy beside Jude, the one he'd been in love with even before he'd watched Hector leave everything behind and run to his doom. Jude had told himself over and over that the reason he needed to protect Anton was that he was the prophet. As always, he'd been lying to himself. The reason he needed to protect Anton was that he couldn't do anything else.

"What's wrong, Jude?" Anton mumbled from the other bed.

"I'm fine," Jude said automatically. He had to be fine- the next day would be another one full of fear, and self-doubt was a luxury Jude couldn't afford. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard Anton get out of his own bed.

"What's wrong, Anton?" he asked, sitting bolt upright. _If only I had that damn sword,_ he thought, but the Order would never have let him take it from the fort. Not again.

"I'm fine," Anton replied, and Jude could nearly hear the eye roll that accompanied it, "but you're not." Jude held his breath as Anton joined him, curving his body around his until Jude could hear Anton's heartbeat.

"Anton-"

"I know, I know, I'm an amazing cuddler," Anton said, his voice muffled in Jude's shoulder. "I can do other stuff, too-"

"This is fine, thanks!" Jude interrupted, and then they both were silent because they didn't need to speak.

The Order ceased to exist. The Witnesses ceased to exist. Their intertwined destinies vanished in their intertwined fingers. They both slept better than they had in years, pressed together so close they could feel the other’s breath, heartbeat to heartbeat. As Jude waited in the space between waking and sleeping, he realized that this was what he’d wanted for his whole life: to love someone with his entire heart have them love him back so much that even their heartbeats were as one in the lightening dawn.


End file.
